Crescent Noon
by kittykat.eden
Summary: When Ishtar has to start learning about vampires...Duzell gets interested about some books that King Phelios had written. Rated T for later chapters. IshtarDuzell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N I credit Godsmack for this story, because if I weren't listening to their cd and reading the book. So sorry for giving the credit a little to late but I've been busy with school. So there I've done it so get off my back. Have fun reading.

It was a cold, cloudy and yes a rainy day in Pheliosta and poor Ishtar had nothing to do but study. But for some reason this weeks lessons had really peeked her interest. As she sat in her chambers reading the book Keld gave to her she sighed and looked over at a sleeping Duzell. As she looked back to her book, she though maybe a nap isn't such a bad idea and with that last thought she got up from the small table and lad down and fell right to sleep. Duzell woke a few minutes later and saw that Ishtar was asleep. "Lazy girl, always sleeping or not paying any attention at all to her studies." Duzell mumbled as he jumped off the bed to her table to see what she had been reading. As he scanned the page he found a passage that caught his eye, witch in his mind gave him the answer to why Ishtar hadn't taken him to her classes lately. As he read the passage he was shocked to find out who had written it.

"_Few creatures of the night have captured our imagination like Vampires.  
What explains our enduring fascination with Vampires?  
What is it about the vampire myth that explains our interest?  
Is it the over telling of sexual lust, power, control?  
Or is it a fascination with the immortality of the undead?  
And what dark and hidden part of our Psyche is aroused and captivated by the legends of the undead?"_

_By King Phelios_

Duzell was so shocked that he almost fell off the table. He never thought in all the years he's been alive that his enemy had such an interest in the undead. 'Why would a man who hated my kind so much have such a grate interest in us?' Duzell pondered this for a few minutes and then decided to wake Ishtar. "Hey Ishtar, get up." Duzell said while pushing her shoulder with his paw. But all Ishtar did was turn over to where her back was facing him. At this Duzell got a tiny bit ticked off because of what Ishtar had done in her sleep, then as he leaped over her he saw how peaceful and lovely she looked as she was sleeping. As he thought this he raised his right paw claws out and swatted at Ishtar's face. "Get up you lazy girl. I need you help with some thing." As Duzell's claws meet with Ishtar's face she shot right up and screamed out in pain. "What the hell was that for Duzell? That hurt!!" As Ishtar said this Darres ran in. "Ishtar are you alright? What happened?" "I'm fine Darres. Duzell just wanted to go for a walk and accidentally scratched my face when he was trying to wake me from my nap." "Oh ok. Call me if anything happens." As Darres left the room Ishtar gave Duzell a dirty look for scratching her. After she was sure Darres was far enough away from her room she asked Duzell why he wanted her awake. She soon found out that Duzell wanted to go to the royal library to look at some books. "But why do I have to come?" "Because it would look bad if I being a Kyawl Kitten wanted into the library!" "Fine I'll go." As they left her room Ishtar sighed. 'God…the library why the library. Oh well might as well go, Like I have a choice.' While in the middle of her thoughts she runs right smack into Yujinn. "Lady Ishtar why are you going towards the royal library? I thought you didn't like to study?" As Yujinn said this he gave her a confused look. "Um…well I'm just getting sick of hearing Keld yell at me for not studying that I might as well do it and get it over with so he'll get off my back." Ishtar was trying her hardest to come up with a good lie that she just blurted everything out at once. "Well Yujinn better get going. See ya." She said that and ran off to the library and quickly shut the door behind her. "Alright Duzell what books do you want?" She said looking at the bookshelf in front of her "All the books that King Phelios wrote about Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ishtar looked shocked. How did Duzell know that King Phelios wrote books about the vampire race. "Um…Duzell, King Phelios didn't write anything about…" "Don't give me that crap Ishtar! I read the passage in your book and it was written by king Phelios." "But that was just a little piece of his many journal entries; he wrought in nothing more then his journals." "I'm sorry princess I had no idea that you were such a bad liar!" Ishtar stood there for a moment and finally decided that she wasn't going to win this one no matter how hard she tried. "Fine, I'll get your stupid books." As Ishtar said this she walked over to the bookcase and scanned the titles of the books. "Ishtar, have you found anything yet?" "Yes, I just found a couple that you might be interested in." As Ishtar sat the books down on the table Duzell noisiest how graceful the princess truly was. Ishtar could feel Duzell's gaze on her and I kind of freaked her out a little bit. Ok how was she trying to kid it freaked her out a lot. She always thought that Duzell had only been nice to her so he could travel with her and suck the blood of her relatives so he could find the reincarnation of King Phelios. But now she wasn't sure if that was his only motive anymore. While Ishtar got a few more books for Duzell she let her thoughts wander to Darres. She was about to turn and give Duzell the books when she suddenly froze. 'What would happen if Darres found out that Duzell really was King of the Vampires? What would Darres do to Duzell? What would Duzell do to Darres?' All these thoughts and questions filled her head and overworked her brain so much that she passed out from mental exaction. Duzell was about to ask why she was taking so long and he turned around just in time to see Ishtar fall to the ground. "Holy shit, Ishtar are you ok!" Duzell said as he ran to the edge of the table to se if she was alright. As he looked down he could have sworn that Ishtar looked dead for a split seconded. He jumped off the table and tried to wake her up but no matter how many times he tried each time failed miserably. He finally got so worried that he ran to the library doors just as Sr. Keld, Yujinn, and Darres opened to doors so they could hold their weekly meeting about Ishtar's progress in her studies. Duzell tried to get Keld's attention but that was about a useful as talking to a brick. So he tried Darres and that worked. Darres looked down at Duzell and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you want kitty?" 'Kitty? Did he just call me kitty? Duzell thought but quickly decided to deal with that issue later. Duzell Meowed a few times and then bit Darres' hand and ran off in the direction that Ishtar was in. "What the hell you stupid cat!?" and with that Darres ran of in the direction that Duzell ran in with Keld and Yujinn close behind. As Darres rounded a corner he saw Ishtar on the ground practically lifeless. "Oh my god! Lady Ishtar!" Darres screamed and ran over to her and picked her up just as Keld and Yujinn got there. "What the hell happened? Why is lady Ishtar passed out like that?" Keld began to question with a grate authority in his voice. "We'll find out later we just need to get her to her room and get her medical attention right away!" Yujinn said as he scooped up Duzell and hurried after Darres. As soon as they entered Ishtar's room Darres laid her down on her bed and ran off the get the doctors. Yujinn put down Duzell on the edge of the bed and ran off after Darres leaving Duzell alone with a passed out Ishtar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…I know it's been _**a long time**_ since I added to this story but I kinda lost my internet for a while so here's chapter 3 and soon to fallow chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Ishtar lay in her bed still unconscious Duzell couldn't help but think that it was his fault that he might have made her over do it just a bit with his request and such. 'Man what have I done, what if she doesn't wake up from this? What will I do?' Just as Duzell finished his thought Yujinn burst in the door with all medical personal in the entire castle. 'Wow she sure dose get some special treatment around here.' He thought as everyone rushed to Ishtar's bedside. "Do you think she'll be ok soon?" Darres asked Keld. "I don't know, I hope she will be. But we should go and let the doctors do their work in peace." With that Keld, Darres and Yujinn left Ishtar's chamber. 'I wonder if she's dreaming right now.' Thought Duzell as he jumped from her dresser to the edge of her bed making sure he didn't knock anything over in the process. As he sat there wondering he could see a sad yet it was a very peaceful look. He ponder a little more on what he thought was a very interesting topic and eventfully fell a sleep.

_Ishtar's dream_

"Ishtar, hey Ishtar!! Come out and play." As Ishtar heard the voice she got up and ran to her window. As she peered out she saw her three best friends Amaya, Junko, and Moriko. "Hi guys, I'll be down in a minute." She ran down hall, then a flight of stares before bursting through the front door. As soon as she got outside Ishtar and her friends started to head off to their secret spot in the woods.

Then Ishtar heard a very familiar voice. "Ishtar where do you think you're going?" Ishtar spun around quickly to see the person she didn't really want to see at all today. "Oh come on Darres, I'm just going to play with my friends."

"Ishtar, you should know better then to go off on your own with out letting me or Sir. Keld know where you are going and when you'll be back." "But Darres I wasn't going to be gone for very long anyway." "You still should have told someone. Now tell you friends that you'll see them tomorrow its dinner time now and they must go home."

"But Darres, it's just not fair and…." Ishtar was cut off by Darres saying that dinner was getting cold and she needed to go inside. "Well I guess I have to go now, see you later guys."

"Ok we'll see ya later Ishtar." And with that her friends left and Ishtar went inside. "You know what Darres?" Ishtar shot that particularly angry and spiteful question at Darres. "What is it Lady Ishtar?" Darres asked slightly annoyed with the seemingly angry Ishtar. "You really need to _STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS_." And with that she ran down to the dining hall and prepared to eat dinner.


End file.
